theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Psychic
} Psychic } Species Information Origins The Ancient New World (Canada) Ancestors Nature Species Analytical Prescient Status Alive Powers & Abilities Spell Casting Telekinesis Telepathy Mediumship Astral Projection Aura Reading Clairvoyance Empathy Palm Reading Profession Apprehend and Surmise Impending Envisages Title Apprentices of the Inevitable A psychic is a person endowed with profound moral and spiritual insight or knowledge; a soothsayer who possesses intuitive powers. They are able to preliminate and forsee impending events. Although the majority of psychics are human, they are often accused of being warlocks or witches. Their abilities include seeing into the past/present/future, moving abjects with their mind, summoning/binding spirits and reading minds. When first manifesting their abilities, they may experience severe headaches if they have premonition abilities. History Psychics are those people who can analyze things according to circumstances and have an intuition about certain event. A psychic can be regarded as a behavior that is completely lying outside the knowledge of science and its happening are unable to be proved. A psychic individual has some moral which is completely immaterial and it has a powerful origin of spirituality. Psychic individuals are very sensitive to supernatural forces and non physical influences. The history of psychics shows that such an individual is believed to have divine understanding and perception. This specific species are influenced by mysterious and extraordinary sensitivity. There are other definitions of psychic individuals like they can interpret about many situations depending on the circumstances. This is more formally known as psycho kinesis. Psychic individuals are still considered to be a mysterious species. History of psychics shows that it starts from the young age. All this starts with the psychic individual experiencing a vision of an event or happening which is not distant in the future. Even one can easily develop intuitions according to the situation. No one can explain how this vision does develops and from where does it come from. Such events can occur more than one times till the individual realizes that he or she has developed psychic powers. In the beginning, psychic control is very difficult to achieve. But as time progesses, a psychic develops control of their powers and abilities. Powers and Abilities *'Astral Projection: '''The ability to project the spiritual body of a person to another area in the world. *'Aura Reading:' The ability to perceive energy fields surrounding various people, places and things. *'Clairvoyance:' The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Empathy:' The ability to identify the emotional feelings of another person. *'Palm Reading:' The ability to tell fortunes by reading the lines on a persons hand. *'Spell Casting:' The ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read other people's minds and hear their thoughts. *'Mediumship': The abilty to communicate with deceased individuals. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil or pain. Whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a psychic to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that psychics are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings. *'Overuse Of Abilities:' The excessive use of their mental cognition could lead a psychic to death from over-exertion. Tools '''Ouija Board:' A flat board marked with the letters of the alphabet, the numbers zero through nine, deviant terms and other symbols and words are sometimes also added to help personalize the board. The Ouija board was invented as a means to deal with ones spiritual self; to access a part of the soul not usually accessed. However, it is more commonly believed to be a way of communicating with spirits of the dead. Etymology The word psychic is derived from the Greek word psychikos ("of the mind" or "mental") and refers in part to the human mind or psyche (ex. "psychic turmoil"). The Greek word also means "soul". In Greek mythology, the maiden Psyche was the deification of the human soul. The word derivation of the Latin psȳchē is from the Greek psȳchḗ, literally, breath, derivative of psȳ́chein, to breathe, blow, hence, live. Known Psychics *Athena Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups